Made to Break,
by Mika'sBlade
Summary: Vidic sends his two best assassin, Ezio and Altair, on an assignment together that will possibly hold the fate of the world. What first is a test to see who is better and to get the Apple; turns into a love-driven smack to the face. What happens? Slash.


**Rated, M– Violence, Language, mature (intimate) scenes, and homosexually themed.**

I do not own/take credit for Assassin's Creed, I'm just sayin'.

Pairings Altair and Ezio.

a/n: This is my side project, I will be working on this when I am not working on my other story, (_Is That Alright? - A story about Ezio and Altair), _Updates will be usually quick, but I will not allow this story to get in the way of my other– That's even if this story is going to continue, it depends on if people like it or not, so please, review on what you think about it. Thank you.

theme/summary: In present time New York, Altair and Ezio are ranked as the top assassin's of the brotherhood. Leader of this organization, Vidic, has a new assignment. Though, to see which assassin should take the rightful place as 'top assassin', he is sending both to do this assignment. How will this affect their line of work? Will these two rivals man up and stop being complete douche's to each other? Also, when Ezio's life is soon threatened, will Altair notice that life as an assassin, wouldn't be a life at all without Ezio by his side? Read to find out, in; _Made to Break._

PS: This story is AU. Sorta, kinda, yeah.

* * *

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in for today?" the rather oldish man asked his two best assassin's. The room was filled with such pressures of electric, that Vidic himself, couldn't take it. Whenever the two men in front of him were together in his office, he'd always sense the feeling of hatred and rivalry, but he liked it. He was happy the two had a passion of out-shinning the other, which is _exactly_ why he called them in.

Ezio, the younger assassin, who just turned the age of twenty-three a couple of days ago, snobbishly rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and spoke, "The sooner you tell us, the sooner I can get out of here," the room remained quiet then, and Ezio knew it was a mistake to say anything, because now Vidic would allow Altair to speak in reply.

"In a hurry to go _fuck_ you're daily dose of sluts?" Altair was older, he'd be turning thirty-two in a month from now, and Ezio constantly brought up the man's age to counter anything he'd say, absolutely anything; even if thirty-two was a rather young age of today's time. Still, Ezio knew it bothered the older assassin.

"Jealous my _parts_ still work?" there was a huge smirk plastered onto his face.

Altair scoffed, wishing to reach over, grab the hood of the boy's red and black jacket, pull it down, and snatch the boy's hair, pulling at his hardest, but he saved himself the work and kept his mouth shut. He didn't need to argue with the immigrant Italian boy. Sometimes, Altair would create an argument just to hear the twenty-two year old rant about how much of a bastard he had been in Italian. Altair found it not only amusing, but interesting.

"You're here because I have an assignment for the two of you," Vidic told them slowly, walking from the window he was standing at and over to his desk, where he sat down comfortably, looking up at the two assassin's smiling, "And yes, I do mean a team-assignment, I'd like the both of you to work together on this one,"

"Excuse me?" both of the assassin's said in unison.

Vidic gave a slight chuckle, "The one who does well in their work, or rather, does better, shall receive the top rank of this organization; placed as number one, instead of it being an insinuation. Would you like to do this?"

Ezio did a side glance at Altair, then back to Vidic. Altair did the same, they both listened, "Think of it as a game, who beats who? Just remember, it get's worked on together, if you break the rules of teamwork that we have set for this establishment, then you both will be stripped of your current status, and placed as novices, to go through your courses once more,"

"Are you serious? You can't expect us-"

"I do, Ezio," Vidic told the naive boy sharply, "Do not interrupt me again, child,"

Ezio frowned, "Forgive me sir,"

Vidic nodded, waving the man, accepting the apology. Altair could feel himself wanting to snicker at the quickly-tempered kid, but instead, held it back, Vidic then continued, "Here's you're assignment,"

"There's a man, Ezio you might know him, his name is Leonardo. They call him the descendent of _Leonardo da_ _Vinci_ himself. Not only for his clever art work, which is featured in many Art Galleries, but for how intelligent the man is," Vidic paused, noticing the intrigued look on his best assassins faces, "You see, at night he controls the streets, the whores. Though, he uses these whores as a device to lure men in to be killed. They say he only has this done to great state leaders, the men with information, the one's with commitment issues to their wives,"

Another pause, "But he's doing this for a reason, he's having these women look for something, and I want to get our hands on this 'thing' that Leonardo is looking for, it shouldn't belong to him, understand?, that if he receives this apple before we do, the world will crash and burn under his power,"

"Sir, what device specifically?" Ezio questioned.

Vidic grinned, "The Apple,"

"Like in the history books-" Altair's question was cut off quickly.

Ezio exclaimed loudly through the room, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm extremely serious Ezio, now listen. As I said, I want you to find this Apple before his does, he mustn't get his hands on it. Follow in his trackers, I know he's moving face, after he's finished with New York, he's moving to Miami," they nodded, following along precisely, "The world must stay balanced, if you come back to me without the Apple, there will be a strict punishment. Do you understand me?"

The nodded once more. "Alright, you are dismissed, leave when you are prepared,"

With this statement said, the two walked from his office, and Altair walked close to Ezio, "You do understand that I will beat you, right?"

"I understand that you are a lunatic," Ezio insulted, "Because I'll be the one to get my hands on the Apple to bring it back to Vidic, you on the other hand, will be empty handed, do _you_ understand that?"

"I understand that you are extremely caught on yourself," Altair then made a sharp turn, going down a completely different hallway of the very large city building.

* * *

"You're working with who?" Malik nearly shrieked, "That brat? Is Vidic insane?"

Altair was busy packing a few things he might need, "I don't know. All I really know is that I can't pass this up, I have to do this," Malik groaned, running his hand through his choppy hair.

"This is so, lame," his voice was blunt.

Altair zipped his duffel bag, "An assassin's gotta do, what an assassin's gotta do,"

"So you say," Malik replied with rolling his eyes.

Altair then left their room, which they shared, and met down nearly forty-three floors in the main lobby. For a second he'd wondered how the young boy got their so fast, but Ezio answered him with a jab of his thumb, pointing to the door, "Stairs," he told him.

"Are you ready, or what?" Altair growled, about to walk through the spinning doors.

Ezio grinned, "Ready to out shine you?" his voice was rich with an accent, "Si,"

"Then let's go, pretty boy," Altair teased,

Ezio groaned, "Will you stop calling me that!"

"Get a hair cut, if you don't like it then," Altair replied, and the two left the building.

**TBC.**

Yes, I made Leonardo a bad guy. You have a problem with it? I'm sure somebody will, but you know what, It's my story, and if you don't like the way I run things, GTFO. That's all I'm saying. I hope it's at least the slightly bit interesting. I know it's AU, and a lot of people don't like AU stories when it comes to Assassin's Creed, especially when it's in present time, but I will give it my best try to make EVERYTHING the same as always when it comes to the games. Alright? I hope you liked it, and I hope I get a few nice reviews on this story. :D Thanks for reading anyway.

Oh, and yes, this chapter is super short, ONLY because it's the first one, the next will be as my usual length, which is usually about 4k or if I'm lazy a little over 3k. But they are never this short, so if the shortness is unattractive to you, don't worry!

Yes, we should all know that Vidic is an evil son-of-a-bitch, whether he's in a fictional story of he's actually in the games, so don't think he's out of character, I'm just sayin'. This story probably won't even matter to anyone, nor be liked at all. But I will put it anyway. -sigh-. Oh man, eff my life entirely. haha. :D


End file.
